Cambios
by Shizu O'Shea W
Summary: Una nueva escuela, un amor que traiciona y... un deporte? que pasara con el repentino cambio y el conocer a aquel rival al que no solo desea vencer. MXS y más
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo mi primer Fic espero que os guste ….

Quiero hacer la aclaracion que los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen

El manga es de: Atsushi Okubo

Y el anime es de akuya Igarashi

Algun dia comprare los derechos de autor muajajajaja ¬¬

Sigue soñando-jajaja

Soul callate

Nadie calla a alguien tan cool como yo

Oh Maka….!

Esta bien lean este fic aunque a la autora le sale humo con tan solo pensar

* * *

PROLOGO

Vamos Maka date prisa hija llegaras tarde al aeropuerto - decia una mujer rubia de ojos verde jade

Si mamá ya voy-contesto una chica que era identica a la mujer que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta

Ah cierto Maka llamo Albert y dijo que te esperaba en el aeropuerto y que trataras de no llegar tarde - informo sonriete la rubia mayor

Albert? Y solo dijo eso – hablo sorprendida la rubia con ojos tristes- sabes mamá me duele dejar a Albert ahora, sabes me dijo yo era muy importante para el (u_u)

(Que cursi … no soy asi solo que mi mente no da para mas xD)

Lo lamento tanto hija pero sabes que necesitas cambiar de escuela, a veces es mejor tomar otras experiencias y tu padre dijo que el Shibusen era de las mejores escuelas de Japón. entendiste hija.

Si mamá ya tome la decisión y no cambiare de idea ahora - dijo la rubia menor

Bueno entonces toma tus maletas y vamonos al aeropuerto que se nos hace tarde

---45 minutos después---

Vamos ya llegamos, tu vuelo sale en 30 minutos…te da tiempo de despedirte de Albert

Tienes razón mamá hablare con el antes de irme

Hola hermosa-le susurro un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y unos brillantes y azules ojos.

Albert! No sabes cuan bien me siento al verte aquí

Sabes tengo algo muy imp….importante que decirte- dijo sumamente nervioso el chico

Dime, no tengas miedo ^^

Yo… yo te a…amo

Ahhh enserio- respondió atónita la chica

Si, pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, fui tan estupido

Albert yo…

No digas nada, se que no sientes lo mism…

Albert yo te amo!

Aceptarías ser mi novia – dijo el joven sonrojado

Si …

El vuelo 456 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 12

Albert tengo que irme, te prometo que te escribiré y vendré en las vacaciones

Cuídate mucho mi niña-mientras le daba un dulce beso

Adiós Al tengo también que despedirme de mi mamá- le decía la chica mientras se la perdía entre las personas en dirección a la puerta donde abordaría su vuelo

Mamá!

Hija vamos tu vuelo esta por salir, recuerda que en la Terminal de Japón te estará esperando Spirit

Si… te extrañare mucho también hija – se despedían mientras se abrazaban

Ejem ejem creo que tengo que irme

Si eso creo cuídate!!!-le decía la rubia mayor a la chica mientras le despedía

------------------En el avión-----------

Mi nombre…mi nombre es Maka, hace 2 semanas decidí mudarme a Japón, la razón, simple, ahí se encontraba la mejor escuela de todas.

Ahora me encuentro en un avión, mi padre (mientras daba un gran suspiro) me estará esperando y no se si podré encajar, todo es tan diferente a Europa

espero algun dia poder adaptarme

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic

el prologo es algo corto (mucho)

por favor dejen reviews

acepto de todos ^^insultos, criticas, felicitaciones , etc.

los dejo

procurare subir pronto el proximo capitulo dependiendo de como

sea recivido el fic

bye!!!


	2. Capitulo IInicio

Hola a todos perdón por a tardanza en actualizar bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de Cambio, espero que os guste

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen pero este fic si =^.^=

-Ya traumada empieza a escribir

-¬¬ Soul no querrás que llame a Maka

-vale vale me callo

-0.0 donde estan todos hoy

-de vacaciones escritora baka

-bueno yo me encargo de Soul… mientras disfruten de este cap

-que noooo… espera!, ya me la pagaras cuando aparesca tu innerr!...

* * *

**CHARAPTER 1.- UN COMIENZO EN UN PAIS DISTINTO**

-----------------

_Mi nombre…mi nombre es Maka, hace 2 semanas decidí mudarme a Japón, la razón, simple, ahí se encontraba la mejor escuela de todas._

_Ahora me encuentro en un avión, mi padre (mientras daba un gran suspiro) me estará esperando y no se si podré encajar, todo es tan diferente a Europa_

_espero algun dia poder adaptarme_

----------------

Por fin en Japón, es mas caluroso de lo que pensaba, ahhh donde podrá estar mi padre se supone que vendría por mi a las 3… y que seguramente estará coqueteando con las sobrecargo-maldita pervert scythe- dije con aburrimiento y desesperación

-Makita chan, mi hermosa Maka estas aquí- decía un hombre de cabello naranja mientras agitaba las manos para llamar mi atención y vaya que lo logro - al parecer esto va a ser difícil. – dijo pesadamente la ojijade

-Tu debes ser Spirit-pregunte indiferente ante los ojos de cachorro que ponía

-Por que me hablas así hijita soy tu padre-dijo en un tono melancólico

-Ajaaa y eso que-respondí quedamente mientras caminaba hacia las mesas de los restaurantes que habían dentro del aeropuerto

-por que no me quieres-lloriqueaba aquel hombre que parecía mas un niño.

wow hace tanto que no como onigiri, desde que vine de viaje con mamá y me encapriché con entrar a shibusen-tengo hambre-dije secamente

-claro hija pide lo que quieras aunque aquí no vender comida europea

-no necesito comida europea, me gustaría comer algo de curry y una orden de onigiris-respondí de mejor humor

20 minutos después regreso Spirit con una bandeja de comida con lo que le había pedido

-gracias papá- dije rápidamente y tan bajo que dudo que me hubiese escuchado

después de comer no dirigimos a la salida y tomamos un taxi con dirección a el departamento, pasamos frente a el Shibusen y para mi sorpresa el departamento quedaba a pocas cuadras de la que seria mi futura escuela

Para ir al departamento una vez dentro del edificio tuvimos que subir unas pequeñas y angostas escaleras.

-estamos aquí- dijo Spirit con una voz que reflejaba orgullo mientras abría la puerta

el lugar era espacioso y parecía todo menos un departamento, tenia 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, una cocina, una sala bastante amplia al igual que el comedor

-no esta nada mal- le respondí tratando de disimular mi asombro

-maka en cerio te gusta! - Dijo con vos chillona

-aja… y donde se supone que dormiré yo?

-tengo una habitación preparada especialmente para ti mi linda hija junta a la recamara de Blair

-ahh si que bueno- dije secamente al pelirrojo que estaba a mi lado sentado en el sillón de la sala-iré a dejar mis cosas

(N.A: aclaración .- en este fic se supone que el papá de Maka vive que Blair la cual es su novia)

-tu habitación es la del fondo-grito el pelirrojo

-al menos hasta que me asignen mi dormitorio en el campus del Shibusen- susurre para mi; entre a la habitación la cual tenia una decoración simple pero acogedora, la cama era grande y tenia un cubrecamas color crema con algunas líneas rojas con una mesita de noche a su lado, había una mesa bastante amplia para que trabajara ahí, un televisor y un estereo, el closet era de un cabe pálido, las paredes eran blancas con un ligero toque color crema pero había algo que me emociono mucho… un pequeño librero donde había muchos libros de diferentes tamaños y colores en sus portadas-Wow!!!-grite emocionada

En la sala un hombre pelirrojo sonreía con satisfacción –ya lo descubrió dijo en un susurro, en ese momento sonó su móvil, rápidamente se paro y se dirigió a la puerta; antes de salir le escribió una nota a su hija y la dejo sobre la mesa

Tras media hora de rigurosa inspección a la pobre habitación Maka salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina y se ponía un delantal rosa

-Spirit hoy yo hago la cena!- pero la ojijade se extraño al no recibir respuesta alguna, se dirigió al comedor donde encontró una nota

Maka

He recibido un mensaje urgente y tengo que dirigirme al instituto, lo lamento… ahh y Blair llegara hasta mañana

Que descanses *U*

Papá

-ahh-suspiro pesadamente la rubia mientras deja la nota donde la había encontrado y se dirigía a la cocina-no veo el caso de cocinar así que calentare la comida que papá dejo en el congelador-se dirigió a la nevera y saco un paquete que contenía comida y la dejo descongelado un rato para lego calentarla en el microondas – al fin de cuentas ya estoy acostumbrada a comer así.

cuando termino de ingerir el contenido de la bandeja la deposito en la basura, se lavo las manos y se dirigió a su habitación

-necesito tomar un baño- dijo pesadamente la chica al mismo tiempo que buscaba su pijama en la maleta

casi arrastrándose por culpa del cansancio la rubia se dirigió al baño, abrió las llaves y lleno la tina con agua caliente, le puso jabón para que hiciese burbujas y se metió

-esto si es relajante-decía la rubia mientras tallaba su cuerpo con el estropajo*, posteriormente se lavo el cabello y dejo ir el agua jabonosa que fue remplazada por un agua cristalina con la que enjuago su blanco cuerpo. Tomo una toalla, se seco rápidamente y se puso su ropa, lentamente salio del baño y se fue a su habitación donde tomo su pequeña secadora y sepillo su rubio cabello mientras el aire caliente lo golpeaba secándolo.

La chica ojijade se dirigió al pequeño librero y tomo un libro al azar - " La novia del dios del agua", ahh manga, sera interesante leerlo

Una vez en su cama lo empezo a leer hasta que se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta

D… donde, donde estoy!- susurro la rubia

El lugar era hermoso con plantas por todos lados y había lirios por todo el lago, un inmenso palacio al estilo japonés antiguo sobresalía entre el espeso "jardín".

Que hace una bella doncella como usted a estas horas en el país del agua – le dijo dulcemente un joven albino con unos penetrantes ojos color rubí mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

No lo se- respondió la ojijade tomando impulso con ayuda de la mano del chico para levantarse – podría jurar que estaba en mi habitación

Y se me podría permitir saber el nombre de esta doncella? – menciono el albino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que dejaba ver sus dientes de tiburón

Mi nombre es Maka – respondió la chica mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rojizo ya que el chico se le estaba acercando peligrosamente

Mucho gusto Maka- el chico cada vez estaba mas cerca de Maka tanto que ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios – mi nombre es Sou…..

Maka no pudo entender sus palabras ya que sintió como un fuerte ruido la arrebataba de ese increíble escenario.

Desperto sobresaltada y apago el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, el cual marcaba las 6:30 am.

Asi que todo fue un sueño- hablo pesadamente la chica – este será un largo día … MI PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

…

* * *

bueno este capi me quedo bastante corto

pero los demas seran mas largos

lo juro

*U*

sayonara y cuidense amm... onegai dejen review


End file.
